Gabriel Yulaw
Gabriel Yulaw is the main villain of the Sci-Fi movie The One - he is a megalomaniac and an immensely powerful fighter of almost godlike powers who has obtained his status via travelling across parallel-universes killing other versions of himself: his ultimate goal is to kill every single alternate version of himself so that he can become a god (or even God - the exact limits of his power is never revealed). Yulaw is portrayed by Jet Li, who also portrays Gabe Law, Yulaw's benevolent alter-ego. Li additionally portrays Wah Sing Ku in Leathal Weapon 4 and Emperor Han in The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor. Biography Yulaw was originally a member of the Multiverse Authority (MVA for short), an organization that polices inter-dimensional travel via detecting wormholes. During one of his missions while an officer of the MVA, Yulaw killed an alternate version of himself in self-defence. Yulaw gained his counterparts essence, increasing his strength, speed and mental capacity (like the Quickening in Highlander). Yulaw came to the conclusion that killing his alternate versions and absorbing their life's energies would allow him to become a godlike being, referred to as 'The One'. Yulaw since then has crossed the point of no return - becoming a rogue officer and interdimensional criminal, setting out through parallel universes, hunting down his alternate selves and killing them to obtain godhood. Two years later, Yulaw was finally caught after killing his latest target, Lawless of Anubis Universe; by then, he has succeeded in killing 123 of his alternate selves, with only one left besides himself. MVA cannot kill him or allow his other alternate self to be killed because whoever survives the last will become "The One", which could potentially have catastrophic consequence for the balance of the multiverse. While imprisoned, Yulaw reunited with his former associate, MVA Agent Harry Rodecker. Yulaw was sentenced to the banishment to penal colony called Hades Universe, but before he could be teleported, his assistant aided his escape. Yulaw killed several guards before teleporting himself towards his final destination: Charis Universe where his final surviving counterpart, Gabe Law resides. Upon arriving in Charis, Yulaw immediately attempted to kill Gabe, murdering and maiming multiple police officers in the process. Gabe, who had also endured and experienced increases in his power within the last two years (this is due to the fact that with every alternate reality self gets killed, the essences of the deceased go to the survivors from other realities to empower them, equally dividing and sharing essences) much to his confusion, pursued Yulaw, only to be shot by his evil alter-ego from another dimension. Before Yulaw could finish Gabe off, he was forced to retreat by the arrival of MVA agents Rodecker and Evan Funsch. Gabe was sent to the hospital, but Yulaw pursues Gabe to the hospital to complete his quest. In the chaos that ensued, Yulaw gunned down a police officer, framing Gabe for the murder. Yulaw fled in a stolen van, but was confronted by Rodecker, who willingly separated from his partner/apprentice agent to have him find Gabe and make him aware of what is going on. Yulaw quickly overpowered his former ally, brutally beating him to death before seriously injuring three police officers who had arrived to stop him. Dressed alike and looking identical in every way (the only distinction between them is their different martial art styles, but no ordinary people would know that), Gabe and Yulaw's battles further confuse Gabe's police colleagues. Yulaw then arrived at Gabe's house hiding, where T.K., Gabe's American spouse resides. At first, she believes Yulaw is Gabe, attempts to protect him, but she eventually saw through Yulaw's manipulation; not that it did her any good whatsoever. Gabe arrives to his own home too late, only to have Yulaw force him to watch while he kills her. Funsch finds Gabe, and they team up to find Yulaw at the next wormhole. Yulaw's final confrontation with Gabe took place in an industrial plant, where the two engaged in a final face off but not before Yulaw inflicts grievous bodily harms to Funsch. Yulaw at first had an overwhelming advantage, wiping the floor with Gabe who tried same martial art style that Yulaw uses which was (Gabe was not thinking straight as he was blinded with rage by the loss of T.K. and killing Yulaw was all he could think of - even if that meant his own destruction) ill-suited to Gabe's nature. Yulaw emerged victorious and killed his last counterpart - or so it seemed; however, as Yulaw gloated over his apparent triumph, he felt nothing; a sign that Gabe was still alive. Gabe got to his feet, switching to different martial art form more suitable to his character and continued the battle. In a destructive duel that ensued, Gabe eventually overwhelmed Yulaw. But the two, along with Funsch, were teleported back to MVA headquarters, all battered and groggy. In desperation, Yulaw claimed that Gabe was the culprit, leading the MVA officers to detain him. However, Funsch, having been a perceptive man, exposed Yulaw as the true culprit just in time, and Yulaw was switched of his place with Gabe in mid-countdown and immediately transported to the Hades universe. As for Gabe, after a brief debate within MVA hierarchy, was transported to other unknown alternate universe (The MVA originally attempted to send Gabe back to his own universe but Agent Funsch argued against it, stating that Gabe would be framed, arrested and put in prison for life for all the felonies Yulaw committed) where he can restart a normal life in Los Angeles, beginning with when he first met T.K. Yulaw was last seen in the Stygian penal colony, where he faces off against hundreds of criminals and convicts, declaring that he still intends to become 'The One'. Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Fighters Category:God Wannabe Category:One-Man Army Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Brutes Category:Martial Artists Category:Delusional Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Imprisoned Category:Vengeful Category:Murderer Category:Power Hungry Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Sadists Category:Terrorists Category:Pure Evil Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Hegemony Category:Egotist Category:Anarchist Category:Social Darwinists Category:Provoker Category:Abusers Category:Liars Category:Necessary Evil Category:Titular Category:Inconclusive Category:Incriminators Category:Alter-Ego Category:Psychopath Category:Cataclysm Category:Neutral Evil